Frank & Gerards Chemical Romance
by Ronnie'sBiatch
Summary: So Frank dreams about his perfect guy every night but knows it is only a dream. Then what next? He gets some new neighbours and a new friend... Gerard!
1. Dreams

Dreams

Ok so this is my first Fan Fiction so go easy on me, I chose Frank Iero and Gerard and Mikey Way from my chemical romance...

Frank's P.O.V

I wake up with sweat dripping off my body. This couldn't be happening again,  
I had dreamt about a guy again, a guy with beautiful black hair  
and piercing brown was my god, my ruler... my lover.  
Every night I dreamt that he had made me his, I was  
in his command and did everything he told me to. I was in love with him and yet it slowly  
sunk into my head every morning that this was a dream and my lover was merely a picture of  
perfection... in my head. I get up and feel the rush of blood to my head and watch myself in the  
mirror while I slowly dress myself for school. I heard the doorbell ring and instantly knew it would  
be Kristen, ready to walk to school. I walked down the stairs wiping the sweat from my face;  
Kristen knew of my night-time lover and would swear to secrecy while subtly asking about him.

"Morning gorgeous!" she shouted. She was really every gay guy's wishes in a friend.  
"Hey beautiful!" I screamed as I ran up and hugged her. She looked me directly in the eye,  
giggling as she spun and walked out my door. I knew why she was giggling; she could tell  
when I had dreamt about him and found it amusing to think of me with a man. I had only  
recently come out as gay and there was still some adjusting to be made. As I stepped  
outside I noticed the light was cut off by a huge white truck, somebody had finally  
bought the house next door. I wasn't good at socialising with new people so it did not  
particularly excite me. "Frankie you've got new neighbours, ooh I wonder what they are like"  
screamed Kristen over excited at what seemed to me to be nothing special. I ignored her cries  
of excitement and pushed her down the garden and onto the path on our way to school.


	2. Neighbours

2- Neighbours

Frank's P.O.V

I shouted after Kristen "See you later babe!" and walked up my  
garden to the entrance of my house. School wasn't interesting so I  
planned on blasting my music all night. I stepped in the door and noticed  
something different; there was a pair of high heeled red shoes and a pair ~  
of black converse on the rug inside my house. I heard my mum call my name  
from the living room but I purposely ignored her call and ran to my room.  
Music on full volume I began jamming to my favourite tunes...

An hour had passed and my mum entered my room slowly with a  
disapproving look, "Frank Iero, we had visitors, the new neighbours  
that moved in had come to greet us and you were so rude just running to your room!  
Their son's go to your school and I have said you will walk them there tomorrow!"  
Why had she done this? She knew I was socially awkward and yet she continued to throw  
people at me! She had told me to go over and apologise and to also introduce myself  
so I slipped on some comfortable shoes and headed out the door. I heard the sound of  
heavy music coming from the neighbour's window...Boom...BOOM! I muttered to myself  
"So they have good taste, it doesn't mean anything". As I slowly walked up their driveway  
I felt a chill crawl down my spine. What am I suppose to say? Oh hey sorry for running away  
from you! I would just say my name and leave, back to my room, back to my sanctuary.  
I rang the door bell and saw a tall, slender figure approach through the blurred  
glass window. A women with long black hair smiled as she opened the door and  
presented a long slender hand, "Hello, you must be Frank, I'm Julie. This is my  
son Mikey and my other son Gerard is upstairs". I stepped into the house feeling  
ever so more scared of what would happen. Mikey, a tall and skinny boy exchanged  
a smile with me. What was I thinking? He was most likely feeling how I felt. His mothered  
gestured us upstairs and Mikey walked me to a door, supposedly his brother's room to  
introduce me. As he opened the door I felt a tingling down my spine and began to sweat  
again just like at night. Gerard looked at me with piercing brown eyes and swung  
his beautiful black hair to the side, it was him, my lover, my commander, my dream boy  
. I felt a sudden bulge in my pants as I slowly began to get an erection. The thought of  
him being real was driving me crazy. Mikey left and went to his own room. The bulge  
in my pants was getting harder as he stepped closely to me and introduced himself.  
I couldn't take it, I had to have him, he was mine yet I knew I must restrain myself.


	3. Friends

3- Friends

Gerard's P.O.V

Frank stood there motionless. I knew it, he didn't like me,  
I was never very good at making friends and yet I knew that I had  
to try with him! "Hello" My cheeks went red and flushed, he seemed like  
he wanted to be friends but I knew my awkwardness will not do me any  
favours. "I'm Gerard!" He was biting his lower lip and looking at my floor.  
Now I knew for certain he didn't like me and found this just as awkward as  
I did. He then looked up at me and stared into my eyes with a fiery passion  
"I'm Frank Iero" He looked uncomfortable and had only just got his words out  
and then I saw his eyes dart around my room and finally on me. Silence fell  
on us and I knew I had to say something to get him to like me.

Frank's P.O.V

I needed to speak, the silence between us grew longer and I couldn't let him  
notice my boner. "I like your shirt Gerard". He smiled up at me; I quickly  
blushed and hid my face in my hands. I like your shirt, what were you thinking? "  
Would you like to stay for tea?" The words make my heart skip bats as they rolled  
off his tongue. I couldn't speak; my breath was taken away by his amazing body.  
I managed to nod my head and followed him downstairs.

It didn't take me long to eat, I wanted to be alone with Gerard in his room,  
just the two of us. But what If he didn't like me? Was I giving myself false hope?  
I mean I had only known him for a few minutes but had dreamed about him for a  
lifetime. I hurried upstairs following staring at ass as we walked up the stairs. We  
sat on his bed and talked about bands and films. He was so perfect and yet I couldn't  
let myself slip, he did not look like the gay type so I had to keep control until I knew  
for certain that he could be mine. We talked for hours and had so much in common;  
it gave me a slight bit of hope that he would like me. I just noticed time fly by all night  
while I lay there on his bed when really I wanted him in mine. It was 10pm and his  
mother called me down to say I was wanted back home. I didn't want to leave,  
I had my dream lover with me and I didn't want to leave. He gave me a smal  
l hug and it felt like my cock was going to explode. His smell, his touch,  
it was all too much for me. He stopped me just before I was going to leave  
, touching my hand with his; he spun me around and placed a soft, tender  
kiss on my lips. This was it, this is what I wanted and it felt like all my dreams  
had come true at once. I quickly sad goodbye and ran downstairs and walked  
home with a huge grin on my face.


	4. With Benefits?

4- With Benefits?

I know it seems to be droning on a bit but it's getting better, promise :)

Gerard's P.O.V

I kissed him, I had kissed Frank and yet he ran. He isn't gay  
I knew it. I couldn't leave it at that, I had to apologise to him for  
my mistake so we could get on with our lives. I slowly crept out my ~  
}window and climbed down the long green vines on the side of my house.  
I could tell which room belonged to Frank; his curtains partly open  
exposing a bright red wall and posters. The light went out making his window  
harder for me to see. I picked up a stone from the floor and threw it at his  
window! I threw several more until finally his light reappeared and his figure  
became clear from the window. I screamed up to him "Can I come up?  
I just want to talk" He gestured his hand for me to come up and I slowly climbed  
the green vines on his wall until I met him at the window. He pulled  
me in, his strong, muscled arms exposed through his pyjamas. I wanted  
him but he didn't want me. Why else would he make a quick escape from my  
house? I parted my lips slowly; the words would not come out. "Fr...aa.. "  
My stuttering didn't help. I began to speak my next sentence "I am very sorry that I..."  
but my words were cut off by the sweet touch of his lips against mine. I felt him  
wrap his arm slowly around my waist. I was wrong, he did like me. I grabbed his  
hip and pulled him closer, thrusting my crotch into his. I felt myself become hard,  
my dick pressing against my trousers which was pressing against his warm body.  
I ran my hands up his shirt and felt his soft skin with the tips of my fingers  
and playfully ran them down his back tracing his spine. "I've been dreaming  
of meeting someone like you Frank" Then he said the words I thought I'd never hear...

Frank's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it, he's been dreaming of me just like I have been dreaming  
about him. "I know we've just met but... Gerard I love you" He leant over and  
kissed my neck, playfully nibbling on my ear, he whispered "Lie on the bed Frank"  
and winked at me and I did as he said, he was so forceful. He leapt up on me and  
I chuckled at his facial expressions as he growled like a lion. Luckily for me my  
room was an attic so my parents wouldn't hear. I felt his cold hand slide down  
my back once more and down the back of my jeans. It felt so good. "Oh Gerard!"  
I moaned as he grasped my ass with his ice cold palm and planted a kiss on me.  
This time the kiss was more violent, more powerful. He had control and I was in  
his command. A saddened look then took over his face "No, we can't here, it isn't  
private enough. To be continued babe" And he winked and left my room through  
the window. I wanted to chase after him and tell him that if wanted here, now!  
I couldn't, I had to wait, just a while longer.


	5. Animalistic

5- Animalistic

Gerard's P.O.V

I ran to his door the next day to see him, Frank, my  
gorgeous prince. Last night was perfect; I couldn't believe  
I had just left hanging like that. To be continued, I was quite  
proud of that one if I was honest. "Frankie!" I shouted across the  
garden not even noticing Mikey was behind me until Frank had gestured  
towards him. We all walked to school, I couldn't keep my eyes away ~  
from Frank, he was fucking gorgeous! We turned into school and the  
place looked like a shit hole. Books were flying everywhere as children  
set fire to their homework. Suddenly a girl came running up behind us  
"Oy Frank, thanks for waiting, your mum said you'd left without me!"  
but Frank just looked down at the floor, he seemed distant, as if he didn't  
want to even socialise but then it became clear why. "Hold up Frankie boy  
have you got a stiffie? OMG you've got a boner!" And the girl began laughing  
hysterically. I'll admit it was funny but his face began to go read and  
flushed so I quickly ran after him into school and began my first day.

Later in school I was walking down the corridor, lost and confused,  
I had no idea where to go. I saw Frank at his locker, the corridors  
were deserted so there was no reason for him to be there, but he was  
and I was grateful. "Frank, I'm fucking lost man! Where do I even go?"  
But something was different. He looked at me with piercing eyes and slowly  
licked his lips as me pounced and pushed me against a wall. "I'm sorry Gerard,  
I must continue it, and I can't resist you any longer." He had such passion in his  
voice. He led the way to an old broom closet on the empty side of school. My  
first day and this happens, fucking brilliant. He forced himself upon me and  
began to remove my clothes. I felt his warm breath on my neck which he held  
tightly with his soft, warm hands. He was taking control, and I liked that.  
He moved to my trousers unzipping them and slowly stroking my cock. His hands  
were so warm and tender, I couldn't say no. I wanted him as much as he wanted  
me and this is what I had been waiting for.

Frank's P.O.V

I could see the pleasure in Gerard's face as I slowly tossed him off.  
"You are sooo big Gee! Oh you're getting harder!" and I was right, he was.  
I picked up the pace, getting faster and faster and watched his face tense up!  
"Oh Frank don't stop you are almost there!" I now went a fast as I could. I felt  
my own cock get harder and harder pressing against my trousers. He grabbed my  
hips and pulled me closer. I tightened my grip and went at fast speed and before I  
knew it he was screaming in pleasure! "Oh shit Frankie, oh I'm gonna cum!"  
I didn't let that stop me, my hand was covered in it. I wasn't finished yet. I grabbed  
the back of his hair and pulled his head back, unzipping my trousers. I pulled out  
my cock and forced it into his mouth watching him gag. He loved it,  
I knew he did. "Oh Frank, it's so hard, I'm gonna make you scream!"


	6. A Good First Day

6) A Good First Day

I'm gonna write more but I'm gonna leave it at this for now and you can comment on things you may like to see happen and I can continue it :) Thanks

Gerard's P.O.V

I had a text from my mother 'How was your first day sweetie?:)xx'  
Well, to sum it up I would say FUCKING BRILLIANT! I had spent almost a  
n hour in that broom closet with Frank and it had been perfect. His body  
was so amazing, so manly and warm. After we had 'finished up' we just sat  
there holding each other. I couldn't tell anyone yet and neither could he. For  
one thing nobody knew I was gay, not that I was ashamed, Frank just couldn't  
handle any bullying right now so we made a deal that while we were in high  
school we'd keep it a secret. It was gonna be hard to fight the temptation to  
rip off his clothes right there in class and bend him over the desk but I knew I  
had to. I saw him walking down the school path, looking as perfect as usual.  
He mouthed 'Hey Gorgeous' at me and I felt myself blush. We were waiting for  
my brother, Mikey. I wanted him to come to my house again tonight, just so  
I could be with him. "How about a movie tonight?" and I even threw in a saucy wink.  
"Sure thing although I don't think we will be watching much of it" and he gave  
my ass a tiny squeeze while no one was about.

Eventually Mikey showed telling us about how his history teacher had kept  
him behind for swearing in class. Silly bro. He'll never understand the rules;  
then again I'm not one to be following them either. We all walked home together,  
me and Frank exchanging sexy looks. God he was so perfect! As I walked up  
into my house I couldn't help but skip with joy at what had happened today  
and what may happen in the future.


End file.
